


That's My Idiot

by TaraTyler



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Juliet needs someone to provide a distraction while she's undercover. Who better than her boyfriend, Shawn Spencer?





	That's My Idiot

Juliet usually got a real kick out of going undercover. She enjoyed the feeling of sinking into a character and becoming someone else for a while. Despite how scary going in alone could be, the little blonde detective knew she would always be able to depend on her partner and her boyfriend. Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer loved her and were willing to do anything for her. Juliet had never felt loved like that by someone she didn’t have a blood relationship with.

“Blonde slice of perfection please report to the produce aisle. Perfection to the produce aisle.” a very familiar voice echoed over the loudspeaker. Juliet had to roll her eyes.

Shawn’s face lit up just as soon as Juliet rounded the corner. She loved how happy he looked when he saw her no matter how long they had been together. Juliet lit him up like a Christmas tree and made her feel warm inside. At least until she figured out whatever he was up to. This time, Juliet heard from someone else first, and she almost didn’t believe his shenanigans. The key word being almost.

“This idiot insisted he be allowed to page you with those exact words.” one of the spectators said with a short laugh. “Do you know him?”

“Yeah, that’s _my_ idiot boyfriend.” Juliet said softly. She had no idea of what he was thinking. Shawn had tucked his pants into his shoes and had an open sack of potatoes next time him.

His jeans were open and one by one he was dropping them down his pants.

“How many of them has he gotten in there?” Juliet asked, simultaneously terrified and amused. “What is wrong with him?”

“Twenty-seven at last count.” the woman scoffed. “It’s disturbing but I can’t look away. It’s like a car crash.”

“That’s my guy.” Juliet said proudly, looking at the crowd he had gathered before sheepishly joining him.

“You say you need a distraction and I come through.” Shawn grinned with a sense of amusement.

“That you do. How long have you been wanting to do this?” she asked.

“Since I was about four years old.” he shrugged the question off with a goofy grin.

“Of course, and how many more do you think you can get in there?”

“At least ten. I wore my baggiest pants.”

“Good job. Keep a hold of their attention for a while longer. Lassiter should have all of the mob guys in hand soon… but if you suck in and readjust, I think you could get fifteen.” Juliet leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly before returning to her post.


End file.
